


experience

by maybemochas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, PWP, Strip Tease, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemochas/pseuds/maybemochas
Summary: Sylvain likes to try out new things. They both do. And as long as they're doing it together? It's all gonna be just fine.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	experience

"The binds aren't going to hold if you tie them so loose. You're gonna have to pull harder Bee, otherewise—oH _FUCK_!" 

Bernadetta's hands flew away from where she had been trying to tighten the ropes around Sylvain's wrists, opting to clap over her mouth with a squeak.

"Not _that_ tight," Sylvain wheezed, trying to cover it up with a chuckle. For someone who claimed to be so frail, Bernie had _really_ strong hands. He couldn't get a good look, but he was fairly certain he had rope burn.

"I'm sorry!" Bernadetta winced as she scooted forward, hovering over Sylvain's hips as she rubbed gently at his wrists to sooth the pain she caused. "I've never done this before."

Sylvain laughed and shook his head as he watched her face bloom into a lovely shade of red, "So you keep telling me. Just relax, I promise you're not going to screw up."

"So you keep telling me," Bernadetta echoed under her breath as she looked away.

"Hey, no. None of that Bee. Look at me."

Even though it had been his idea to do this, Sylvain really wished he could move right now. Just to gently pull Bernadetta's face towards his, wrap his arms around her small frame and reassure her that he believed in her. He'd always been better at communicating through touch.

It's not like _this_ was anything overly crazy. It had originally been a joke Sylvain mentioned in passing while beta reading another one of Bernadetta's independent pieces. About how she could always spice up the sex scene she was struggling to get moving with some rope play.

It wasn't really meant to be a serious suggestion, for the book or their own sex life but… well. The idea lingered, on both their minds. Which is how one flustered conversation of confessing to the new fantasy later, they were now here. Both fully clothed, oil on the table just in case, and Sylvain's wrists bound tightly to the headboard of the bed.

It took her a minute before she complied, knowing that because Sylvain's hands were bound, it was up to her to put aside her shame. Healthy communication and confidence. They had been working on that together, on both sides and she wanted to meet him halfway.

"I'm not going to be upset if you changed your mind," Sylvain said once her eyes were locked with his. "Just because it was something I wanted to try, doesn't mean we have to do it."

"I know," Bernadetta sighed as she leaned back to sit by Sylvain's thigh on the bed, tucking her skirt underneath her legs. "But I _want_ to be able to do these things. I've had fun, plus you always are willing to try the silly weird things I write in my books-"

"Okay, first of all," Sylvain intervened before Bernadetta could go into a spiral, nudging her knee lightly with his own. "The stuff you wrote was _hot_. If you don't believe me, ask the manuscript I accidentally ruined after we tried the scene from your last book."

Memories of a night spent in each other's arms as Sylvain pressed against Bernadetta perched on her desk caused a small grin to tug at her well bitten-lips. "That was pretty fun."

"See?" Sylvain smirked. "And second of all, it's not like we're keeping score. You don't owe me anything Bee. I don't try out new things with you because I expect you to do the same. I do it because I love you."

Both of their faces turned red despite the fact the L word had been used several times between them by now. Even after dating for years, _many_ downright sinful deeds, and fighting a goddess damned war together, there were still some things they had to get used to.

"I know, just…" Bernadetta sighed as she rubbed her arms in nervous habit.

"C'mere," Sylvain said, feeling his heart melt at the sight.

Bernadetta complied and crawled over so she was propped up with her hands spread on his chest. She knew the kiss was coming but couldn't help the small squeak that escaped once his lips brushed over hers.

For a moment, their foreheads rested against each other. Even though Bernadetta was sure the strain on his arms was unpleasant, Sylvain just looked up at her with the softest content smile she'd ever seen. Goddess she loved this man.

Whatever sweet words Sylvain still had left were lost as Bernadetta dived in and pressed her lips against his hungrily. Sylvain blinked, clearly not expecting the sudden gesture, but hummed as Bernadetta's teeth tugged lightly at his lip, followed by a quick swipe of tongue.

When Bernadetta pulled back, she couldn't help the breathy laugh that bubbled out at the sight of Sylvain looking slightly confused with lips that only just began to bloom red. Clearly, she would need to kiss him a lot tonight, he was far too put together and Bernadetta wanted to remedy that.

"I love you too," She finally said as she swept his bangs aside to kiss his temple. "That's why I want to do this… even if I'm not c-confident."

Bernadetta had gotten so much better with her image in the past few years. She still struggled immensely, but Sylvain was _so_ proud of how far she'd come. He knew that taking charge in the bedroom was hard for her to do more often than not. But the few times she did, she always took his breath away.

"There's no pressure," He reminded her earnestly before testing the waters a bit. "But you _are_ the hottest girl I know. Smart, a good shot, creative as all hell, a good writer. You have plenty to be confident about babe."

His eyes drifted from flushed cheeks down to the rest of her, but before he was able to look at much, fingers tilted his chin back up and refocused his gaze. There was a fire coming to life in Bernadetta's eyes that sent shivers up Sylvain's spine as her smile crashed against his mouth once more.

Testing the knots she had tied earlier, Sylvain pulled himself up slightly just as Bernadetta swung her leg over so she was straddling his lap. 

"How is it you always seem to know the right things to say?" Bernadetta giggled as she tugged at his shirt mindlessly.

"No clue," Sylvain chuckled. "Weren't you the one who said most of my lines were too cheesy for flirtatious dialogue?"

"Yeah, in _books_ ," Bernadetta snorted as her fingers became focused on the goal of unbuttoning Sylvain's shirt. "But they're a bit more effective in _ah_ , personal... context."

Her words trailed off as she swept away the loose fabric of Sylvain's shirt to reveal toned muscle and a wide expanse of skin that had yet to be kissed and touched. It was a shame she couldn't completely remove the article of clothing with his wrists bound above his head, but there was something about seeing him half naked and _vulnerable_ to her like this that had her feeling hot under the collar.

"See something you like?" Sylvain teased with a knowing grin.

Goddess, how many times had she heard him ask that? Yet her mouth never ceased to go dry whenever she saw this absolute god of a man underneath her, sinful desires consuming her mind.

Her hands left Sylvain's chest to opt for her own as she began to unhook more buttons, leaning forward to drag her tongue up Sylvain's abdomen, eyes never leaving his. The sharp inhale and way he tensed under her kept her steady on her journey upwards until her tongue reached the stiff bud of one of his pecs just as she undid the last button of her blouse.

"Goddess," Sylvain sighed as her lips latched onto his nipple, sucking gently and twirling her tongue around the sensitive bud. Bernadetta's hands slowly trailed up his sides until her fingers ghosted over his collarbone, lips releasing the bud in her mouth with a pop.

Sylvain's pupils had already dilated, but that was nothing compared to the way they blew wide with lust as he watched Bernadetta sit up slowly, peeling off the thin layer of her shirt and tossing it to the side.

The way Bernadetta could feel his gaze follow her every movement was addictively empowering. She had barely touched Sylvain and hadn't removed anywhere near enough clothing for either to be satisfied. Yet here he was, straining uncomfortably against his bindings, breathing labored. 

She glanced at him with half-lidded eyes, biting her lip ever so slightly as she tilted her head and mimicked his question from earlier, "See something you like?"

" _Yes._ "

Bernadetta broke character, giggling at the earnest answer. The way Sylvain's fingers kept twitching reminded her of just how handsy he was. He was always touching her. Holding her hand, laying his head on her lap, exploring her exposed skin like it was the first time he'd been given the chance every time they slept together, the list could go on endlessly.

So really, she couldn't be blamed for feeling a bit coy as she ran her hands up the front of her own body and cupping her breasts, hips gently rolling against his. Sylvain groaned and threw his head back, hitting against the headboard as his hips met hers. "Oh, you are _so_ not being fair."

"Are you telling me you _don't_ want me to do this?" Bernadetta questioned innocently as she swiped her thumbs over her own nipples, biting back another laugh as Sylvain strained against his bindings, opting to moan softly as she pinched and pulled instead.

"I want to be the one doing it," Sylvain groaned with frustration as Bernadetta tugged at the sash keeping her skirt up and let the fabric pool around her waist.

She merely giggled as she pushed herself off the bed and tossed the last of her clothes to the side before re-situating herself and finding a spot to lie down on her stomach between Sylvain's legs. "But you said you wanted to be tied up."

Sylvain watched in anticipation as she slowly began to pull at his trousers, taking her time as she eyed the growing bulge in front of her face. "I want a l-lot of things," He stuttered as she purposely tugged down so the cloth snagged against his sensitive member straining against his undergarments.

"Greedy," Bernadetta teased as she stuck out her tongue at him and giggled. Before Sylvain could get out a response, she swirled her tongue over the wet spot she revealed and began to suck lightly, causing his head to roll back with a shameless moan.

Urged by the noises he was making, Bernadetta continued to mouth at his clothed dick for a few more moments before her fingers curled over the edge of his remaining clothing and pulled it down slowly. She only paused to lick her lips once his cock sprung free before mouthing at the tip.

Taking his pants all the way off didn't matter much now that she had her eye on the prize, and based on the way Sylvain squirmed underneath her with staggering breaths, it was safe to assume he didn't care much either.

She mimicked the motions of her tongue from earlier around the head of his cock before glancing up. Even if she was enjoying taking the lead like he had suggested, there was only so much she could do without combusting into uncertain flames. "You'll have to tell me what you want, Sylvain. Otherwise I'll have to get creative."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Sylvain teased, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing when Bernadetta slapped his thigh with a furious blush dusting her cheeks. "I'm just saying!"

Bernadetta huffed, mildly frustrated, but ultimately soft for the silly man. She smiled lovingly at him, but smirked when a devilishly thought crossed her mind. Something one of her bolder characters would have done for sure.

"Well," She sighed as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, trying to look nonchalant. "Then I suppose I'll just have to entertain _myself_ while you try to think of something."

Oh goddess, this was exhilarating. Once she put herself in the mindset of one of her daring, sexy protagonists it felt like she could say and do all sorts of un-Bernie-like things. She was sure to be terribly embarrassed afterwards, but for now she only cared about Sylvain's eyes watching her every move.

Not breaking eye contact, Bernadetta knelt in front of Sylvain as she began to suck on her fingers, slipping her tongue between the calloused digits, drool slowly dripping down her chin. 

" _Holy shit…_ " was all he could manage to breathe as Bernadetta pulled her fingers away from her plush lips and lowered her hand so she could slip the first into herself. 

A quiet moan slipped out of her as she rocked her hips gently into her hand, biting her lip as she pulled out her finger as ran it up her slickening folds before entering a second finger and curling after a few lazy pumps.

"Bee, you're killing me here," Sylvain complained as he thrust his own hips into empty air, squirming desperately for any sort of friction, to feel her against him. He was painfully hard by now, a bead of precum threatening to spill over his shaft and all he wanted was to be touched the way Bernadetta was touching herself.

When her fingers moved to explore further up and brushed over her clit, Bernadetta gasped. Too much of that would be dangerous. "W-What do you want, Sylvain?"

"Touch me. _Please_ ," he begged as she bit her lip to suppress a moan as she rubbed faster, chasing pleasure before forcing herself to pull her wet fingers away.

When she trailed her slick fingers up his shaft, Sylvain sighed. And when her thumb swiped over the head of his cock, collecting precum and mixing it with her own as her hand wrapped around his sensitive member, he moaned shamelessly, rutting against her touch.

"And what do you want me to do now?" She asked, squeezing just light enough to tease him, incapable of intentionally causing him any pain.

"Bee, _please,_ " Sylvain whined, squirming under her touch. She remembered hearing Felix call him _insatiable_ and honestly their friend couldn't have been more right. There was something about hearing her boyfriend beg for her to make him feel good that was downright enthralling. If they weren't careful, they could both get dangerously addicted.

When her hand started pumping his cock, Sylvain cried out and thrust into her grasp. Each twist of her palm sent jolts of pleasure through him and the vulnerable exposure of his position amplified everything he felt.

Bernadetta considered just finishing him off like this, but she wanted more. She ignored Sylvain's frustrated whine when she released his cock and focused on positioning herself above him instead.

When she closed her eyes and slowly sheathed him inside of her they both sighed, complete bliss settling over them as if they were now complete.

Bernadetta leaned down to kiss Sylvain with a content smile, to which he eagerly lifted himself to meet her halfway. As her lips parted, Sylvain pressed his tongue into her mouth and she began to slowly roll her hips. They both moaned into each other and Sylvain could only deepen the kiss as her nails lightly scraped down his chest.

When Bernadetta pulled away, he tried to chase the sweet taste of her lips. He could never get enough of kissing Bernie, but her smile was the next best thing. The one she shot him before biting her lip and screwing her eyes shut tight as she began to rock her hips was easily a top contender for one of his favorite Bernadetta smiles.

Sylvain didn't consider himself to be much of a holy man, but if anything was worth worshiping, it was the sight of Bernadetta with her head thrown back, openly moaning as she bounced on his cock, rubbing circles around her sensitive clit. The sinful sounds of hips colliding mixed with muttered praise spilling from Sylvain's lips only sped up as Bernadetta started to pant heavily.

"S-Sylvain, I don't think I can— _ah!_ last much longer." Proving her point, Bernadetta fell forward, catching herself by placing her hands on Sylvain's chest as he took over and thrust into her faster. Her hips pushed forward to deepen the sensation and had only just started kissing his neck when she came with a broken cry.

Not too far behind, Sylvain chased his own orgasm as he struggled to form words between labored breaths. "Bernie, I'm… You gotta-"

"It's okay," Bernadetta shook her head as she grasped at his shoulders. "I want this, I want _you._ I'm not afraid."

Sylvain's movements slowed down as he looked up at her with wide eyes. Bernadetta smiled, cupping the sides of his face as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you. And I'm ready, if you are."

"Untie me," Sylvain instructed as he fought to catch his breath. His expression gave away nothing, the command too short for her to know what he was thinking.

Bernadetta paused, confused and worried she said the wrong thing. Oh goddess, of course she did. Even if he's said he wanted a future with her before, he probably changed his mind and didn't have the heart to tell her.

Tears pricking the corner of her eyes, she undid the ropes and opened her mouth to apologize for being so presumptuous. But instead, she gasped with a squeak as Sylvain scooped her in his arms, flipping their positions the moment he was free.

It was Bernadetta's turn to be helpless as he pressed a searing kiss to her lips, pinning her wrists above her head as he rolled his hips against hers. She moaned into the kiss and met Sylvain's exploring tongue with her own as he picked up the pace. It only took a few thrusts before he came with a shudder and pulled out _after_.

Completely thrown by the whiplash of Sylvain's silence turning into getting pounded into the mattress, Bernadetta blinked with confusion as they both caught their breath. "Sylvain, wh‐"

"Marry me, Bernadetta."

When the only response Sylvain got was a jaw drop and wide eyes, he immediately backpedaled, cursing his lack of post-sex filter when it came to the person he loved.

"I-I mean, I just… I don't know, I wanna… if you… wanna… _Oh Goddess_ , I fucked this up. I had a plan and—Hey, stop laughing!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Bernadetta gasped between giggles. "It's just, _if you wanna, I wanna_. I can't believe that you of all people would propose that way, I'm engaged to such a dork."

"Engaged?" Sylvain choked. "Does that mean…?"

Bernadetta grinned as she wrapped her arms around Sylvain's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "Yes. I'll marry you. I love you, Sylvain."

"I love you so much," Sylvain beamed as he pressed kiss after kiss to Bernadetta's lips before peppering a hundred more all over her face. 

The sound of her laughter was music to his ears, and he couldn't wait to hear it for the rest of his life.


End file.
